Itachi's Fight
by Flameus
Summary: The fight between Itachi and my Oc; Flameus, this explains how Flameus got his abiliteis from the Narutoverse
1. Chapter 1

Talking

_Thoughts_

I do not own Naruto, but I do own this story, plot, and OCS

Itachi's Fight

"I'm Paz, lets go do something, like a movie or eating out anything please." Whined a young silver and red haired man to a grey and pink haired girl, who left eye was twitching as she was trying to read before she closed her book and looked at the young man, "Flame I'm trying to read this book, and unlike you I'm not bored seeing as I didn't spend my paycheck on something stupid. But if your bored why don't you go to the Narutoverse and fight people or train Naruto, hell go fight Ripper you guys are good fighting partners."

"But Paz I don't want to and besides Ripper is getting his teeth sharpened and I don't want to fight him, that insane shark doctor tried to kill me when I started using Claymore, hehehehe and we were in his home court to hahaha, but yea I don't want to die, though that going to the Narutoverse is a good idea." Sighing Paz said "Whatever just go do something also hand me my pocky, will you." "Umm Topaz, hehehe yeah Were ate them." Flameus started backing up when he saw his girlfriend drawing her dagger out, thinking it was time to go he quickly shifted into a dust like cloud and floated(?) away from Topaz as fast as he could, which was fast since a second later she threw the dagger at him and almost cut off Flameus Jr.

{With Were}

We see a black man clad in a black butler suit with red and blue yin-yangs on clubs drinking tea before saying "I sense a disturbance in my life force, hmmmm Flameus seems to be the cause it, and he's running. Shit, Flameus you moron, I told you not to tell Topaz."

{With Ripper}

We see a eight foot tall human tiger shark hybrid wearing a black doctor coat doing open heart surgery on a middle age woman before sneezing and causing a panic until he saves the woman and left the ER thinking _"Damn, must have been the pyromaniac and his gem."_

{With Topaz}

Smiling to herself Topaz, pats herself on the back by getting rid of Flameus while plotting to get back Were for eating her pocky.

{With The pyromaniac Moron}

After running from his enraged girlfriend, Flameus stops walking before shifting back into Human form and saying, "Open the vast realms of reality **CLAYMORE." **After saying his chant, a portal opens, showing vast reality before stopping at a universe showing a orange clad ninja fighting a pink haired girl who looked to be a ninja, after debating about whether or not to intervene until he was hit with the smell of strawberries following his nose, he passed the young ninjas and left to find out were that smell came from.

{At the same time}

We see a black haired young man, walking with a blue skinned human that looks like a shark, both wearing black robes with red clouds on them in a desert. Until the black haired man says, "Kisame, stop asking me to kill your fanboys, do it your self…wait my pocky sense is tingling, Kisame stay here I must get my pocky." And with that Itachi left Kisame in a burst of black fire, leaving Kisame to wonder what the fuck just happened.

{Five hour time skip}

We find the pyromaniac and the Uchiha clan killer in a pocky store with Flameus buying a pack of pocky and leaving, when Itachi moved up to get his pocky the store manager said, "I'm sorry young man, but the guy before has brought the last pack and I won't get anymore until this Friday, with that said please leave."

With what has been said to Itachi, there were three things that happened. 1-The store blow up killing the store owner and his family, 2- Itachi walked out of the flaming wreckage with a eye twitch, and 3- Kisame was kidnapped by his fangirls, hmmm who knew he had fangirls, anyways, Itachi had one thought when he heard that _"Must get pocky from the unworthy."_

{Time skip- Eh I say its about 5pm, yeah lets go with that}

We see two young men, in a field, looking at each other, one eating a stick of candy while the other young man is looking at the eater with concealed rage at the eater. Having enough of the silence the eater says "Itachi Uchiha; famed murderer of his clan leaving only his little sister and mother alive, joined Akatsuki, works with a human shark named Kisame, and is a pacifist right. Nice to meet ya, names Flameus so how can, I help you." Itachi raising an eyebrow at the stranger said "Yes you can," "Well then tell me but know this I require and equal trade for helping you so speak before I leave." Itachi sweating a little said "You can help me by giving me the treat of the gods and dying _**Amaterasu!" **_

Seeing the attack come at him Flameus dodges to the left and pulls out his dagger from his pants' pocket while yelling "If ya want this sugar stick then come get me ya girly boy hahahahhahahahaha." Enraged Itachi continues to use his attack while summoning up the rest of his charka(sp) turns the attack into a ball of black flames, Flameus seeing his chance to attack throws his dagger at Itachi cutting his clock before teleporting in front of Itachi and dropkicking him, thus making Itachi lose his control causing the flaming ball to drop on the ground with Itachi saying "OH SHI-"

Before he can even finish saying what he wanted to say, him and our lovable moron are thrown 25 feet away from each other one, both breathing yet not moving until and hour has pass and both get up heading to a road restaurant. After a five hour silence of non stop walking, we see our moron and girly boy sitting down at a bar eating the sugar sticks with Itachi explaining what his attacks were and how he got them with Flameus looking at him with a glazed look before saying "So let me get this right girly boy," Itachi glares "I have to be born into your clan, kill my friend, to get that awesome fire ability or that torture thing,"

Itachi nods "Ok how bout this" Flameus then uppercuts Itachi into unconsciousness before chanting, "Let the cloud cover one's mind allowing anyone to enter _**Claymore**_." Next we see our moron "Aye I'm not a fuckin moron," "Yea you are and if you got a problem with that I'll get Clutch to kick your ass again, got me!" "You wouldn't dare!" "Clu," "Ok I'm a fuckin moron but you're a prink!" "I know now back to the story."

In Itachi's dreamscape, we see him dancing with a purple haired woman and a brown haired woman also eh more like grinding with their close coming off (Dear God I gave Itachi a harem, damn I'm amazing), not wanting to see what happens next Flameus walks away into a hall and looks for a door that says Sharingan Abilities which so happens to be next to Dancing Room not really caring Flameus shrugs and enters the room getting his abilities while leaving a gift for Itachi for letting him borrow his clan's abilities.

In the real world Flameus walks with a sleeping Itachi over his shoulder before stopping in a bath house and depositing him on the women's side and laughing before entering a portal and shifting into a dust like cloud while singing: Ashin' Kusher (yes folks thats right I listen to Kid Cudi)

Well folks, here's the fight between Itachi, and Flameus, I'm still on Haitus though I'm gonna have to go up on the date since I'm gonna be busy until the summer maybe mid summer at best at worst I'm gonna be gonna for a long time, until then review, vote, and read, also this one-shot loosely ties into both my Naruto stories; The Third's Choice, and The Third's Choice and The Aftermath. Also I'm gonna post up the first chapters of my new stories on the 24th of March since that's they only day I won't be busy.


	2. NOTICE

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be loosing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Flameus

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999


End file.
